


Noite Silenciosa

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mas eles derrotaram os replicadores, basicamente se aliaram com os genii, e os wraith estão passando mais e mais do seu tempo lutando uns com os outros, e então agora tem menos luta desesperada. Há tempo agora para datas festivas, ou é isso que diz o estado dos laboratórios quando McKay entra no fim de tarde do que, em Atlantis, é aproximadamente 37 de dezembro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noite Silenciosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829659) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Feliz Natal para todos. (E obrigada a Clotpoleofthelord por ter betado!)

Atlantis nunca teve tempo para Natais. Wraith, replicadores, os genii, e tecnologia antiga defeituosa normalmente os deixam bastante ocupados, e quando têm tempo para celebrar, normalmente celebram o fato de que ainda estão vivos (e lembram daqueles que não estão). Provavelmente tem pessoas que celebraram datas festivas esse tempo todo, em fragmentos de tempo aqui e ali entre as crises, mas são um contingente internacional de pessoas com várias religiões e tradições e tem uma diferença de tempo bem severa. Para a maioria deles, o dia 25 de dezembro da Terra é só outro dia (e parte do próximo–Nova Nova Lantea tem dias de 22 horas, o que é injusto e faz seguir o calendário do SGC ser quase impossível).

Mas eles derrotaram os replicadores, basicamente se aliaram com os genii, e os wraith estão passando mais e mais do seu tempo lutando uns com os outros, e então agora tem menos luta desesperada. Há tempo agora para datas festivas, ou é isso que diz o estado dos laboratórios quando McKay entra no fim de tarde do que, em Atlantis, é aproximadamente 37 de dezembro.

Alguém empurrou todas as mesas contra as paredes e pendurou o que parece ouropel por tudo. McKay não tem certeza onde seus subordinados _conseguiram_ ouropel na galáxia Pegasus, mas está enrolado nas mesas, pendurado nas paredes, e envolvendo um pinheiro de verdade (bem, o equivalente de Pegasus de um pinheiro, de qualquer modo). Alguns computadores estão reunidos em uma mesa tocando músicas que McKay não reconhece, algo vagamente melódico com baixo demais.

Os cientistas estão reunidos, conversando, bebendo, e examinando o que parece com um bufê. Quando a porta se fecha atrás de McKay, todos se viram para o encarar.

“O que diabos é isso?” McKay exige. Ele não é necessariamente contra uma parte–uma da qual tenha sido apropriadamente notificado e tenha aprovado–mas certamente existem coisas mais importantes que eles poderiam estar fazendo. Sempre tem manutenção de rotina, e se ainda estiverem com falta de trabalho para fazer, McKay sempre pode designar alguns deles para o trabalho sanitário.

Zelenka dá um passo à frente, segurando o que parece um balão de Erlenmeyer com um líquido roxo pálido. Ao invés de responder à pergunta (muito razoável) de McKay, ele diz, “Você não deveria estar fora do planeta?”

McKay franze o cenho. “Torren tem uma coisa tipo gripe, então Teyla ficou em casa com ele, e Woolsey cancelou a missão.” Ele apertou os olhos para Zelenka. “Isso é culpa sua, não é? Não só você deu uma festa sem meu conhecimento ou permissão, você deu uma festa que não tinha nenhuma intenção de me convidar!”

Zelenka dá de ombros, e McKay determina por sua expressão calma em face da irritação de McKay que ele provavelmente já consumiu bastante do que é certamente não é chá de lavanda. Zelenka toma um gole do seu balão (e sério, segurança no laboratório não significa nada para ele?) e então diz, “Foi uma coisa de última hora.”

“Tem um bufê!”

“Reservas de lanches. E sobras do almoço.”

“E uma árvore!”

“Uma árvore de último minuto. Amostra botânica.”

McKay não acredita nem um pouco nele, mas ele só revira os olhos para Zelenka e diz, “Se é o que você está dizendo, Radek.” Ele começa a andar na direção do bufê.

Zelenka lhe encara cauteloso. “Você não tem simulações para fazem nos laboratórios auxiliares?”

McKay reconhece quando está sendo chispado, e por um momento, realmente dói. Ele estava quase começando a considerar pensar em algumas dessas pessoas como amigas–até Zelenka. Mas então ele se lembra que A, ele odeia o Natal; B, ele mal tolera a maior parte dessas pessoas o bastante para trabalhar com eles, muito menos socializar com eles; e C, ele tecnicamente é o chefe deles e talvez até seus subordinados mereçam algum tempo longe do seu chefe. Mesmo assim, quando a questão é o tempo pessoal deles, McKay é bem tranquilo, principalmente porque não se importa com suas vidas pessoais desde que não afete seu trabalho.

Ainda assim, ele está ali agora, e é seu laboratório, e também tem comida. Ele dirige a Zelenka um olhar vazio e lhe dá as costas. Ele recebe alguns olhares mais nervosos de alguns de seus cientistas mais novos, mas ele os ignora.

 

Em algum momento, McKay consegue um pouco da aguardente roxa de Zelenka (em um _copo de verdade_ ; quem sabe o que os químicos colocam naqueles frascos), e rapidamente, sua opinião sobre festas de Natal secretas passou de desprezo para, bem, não exatamente predileção, mas de qualquer modo, aceitação.

Ele não diria que está bêbado, exatamente. Um pouco alegre, talvez–sua tolerância para álcool ainda é bem alta depois do seu tempo na Sibéria, mas ele tomou alguns drinks (a pinga de Zelenka é quase palatável quando misturada com aquele suco de frutas athosiano doce que Teyla lhe garantiu centenas de vezes que não continha nada cítrico). Ele provavelmente ainda conseguiria andar em linha reta ou recitar pi até o centésimo dígito, mas tudo está só um pouco mais suave, como a vida com o volume mais baixo.

Ele está tropeçando na sua língua menos do que o normal, então ele acha que talvez esteja tendo progresso com a absolutamente deslumbrante Dra. Rosario Juarez, uma geóloga morena de pernas longas que era parte da aquisição mais recente de pessoal e aparentemente não ouviu as histórias de terror sobre as experiências passadas de McKay com as mulheres.

Ela parece, contudo, manter uma carranca constante. McKay tem quase certeza de que não é sua culpa já que ela já estava com uma carranca antes dele se aproximar dela, e não é como se chegasse perto da carranca patenteada de Rodney McKay de qualquer modo. As carrancas de McKay já causaram demissões espontâneas e uma vez conseguiram causar a morte de uma flor bem na sua frente. (Pode ter sido uma coincidência já que uma peça próxima de tecnologia antiga estava emitindo uma forma de radiação bem esquisita naquele momento, mas McKay tem quase certeza de que foi exclusivamente o poder do seu descontentamento.)

McKay está atualmente tentando manter sua carranca matadora de flores longe do seu rosto enquanto finge escutar a Dra. Juarez falar sobre depósitos de sedimentos no continente. É tão interessante quanto ouvir Sheppard falar sobre jogos de futebol ou estatísticas de golfe (sinceramente, por que o homem não pode seguir um bom esporte canadense?), o que quer dizer que ele preferiria passar uma semana em um casulo wraith. Mas as pernas de Juarez são super longas e se ele não está enganado, sua carranca está diminuindo conforme ela fala. (A bebida na sua mão provavelmente também não está atrapalhando.)

Ele está reunindo a coragem para perguntar se talvez ela queira levar isso para um lugar um pouco mais privado quando o Tenente Coronel Empata Foda aparece ao seu lado, com uma bebida em mãos, e diz, “E aí, Rodney!” Ele direciona a Juarez o que McKay chama de seu sorriso “Encantar e Desarmar”, estende uma mão, e diz, “Tenente Coronel John Sheppard, comandante milita de Atlantis. Acho que nós não nos conhecemos.”

McKay considera brevemente estrangular Sheppard, ou talvez o carregar para um canto quieto e atirar nele. Ele reconsidera quando se lembra que Sheppard é mais forte e melhor treinado do que ele. McKay teria que pegar ele de surpresa, mas os reflexos de Sheppard também são muito bons. McKay desiste e deixa a carranca voltar para seu rosto. O _desejo_ de o matar continua, mesmo se a intenção desapareça sob o escrutínio da praticidade.

Juarez encara McKay de canto de olho, e então aperta a mão de Sheppard e se apresenta. Ela não parece encantada ou desarmada, o que é algo pelo menos. Na verdade, qualquer progresso que McKay possa ter feito para dissipar a expressão irritada dela evapora e ela parece desconfortável. “Um, com licença,” ela diz, e sai na direção de um grupo de botânicos do outro lado da sala.

McKay encara Sheppard. “Que porra?”

“Relaxa, McKay,” diz Sheppard casualmente. Ele toma um gole do seu copo (que é uma proveta; sério, protocolos de segurança não significam nada para ninguém?), e então diz, “Ela não ia dormir com você.”

“Você não sabe disso!” sibila McKay, fazendo um esforço para evitar que sua voz fosse ouvida por Juarez. O álcool atrapalha seu controle de volume, então ele não sabe quanto sucesso tem. “Ela mal tinha uma carranca quando você apareceu.”

“É porque você estava ouvindo ela falar sobre rochas. Você deveria ver o seu rosto quando alguém te deixa falar sobre astrofísica.”

McKay distintamente se lembra de Sheppard fazendo isso em várias ocasiões e faz uma careta. “Bem, isso parecia estar funcionando bem!”

Sheppard revirou os olhos. “Ela é gay, Rodney.”

Isso faz McKay parar. “O que–como–achei que você não deveria saber sobre isso! Sem perguntar ou dizer! E você disse que não conhecia ela!”

“Ela não é americana e não está no exército, então não importa o que eu sei.” Sheppard dá de ombros. “E eu não conhecia ela, mas ela não está exatamente escondendo isso.”

“Não tem jeito do seu gaydar ser melhor o que o meu,” protesta McKay. Na verdade, o gaydar de Sheppard é terrível. Tem que ser, ou ele teria percebido há anos que McKay estava no espectro não-exatamente-hétero; ao menos um dos cientistas loiros com quem comentou ter dormido enquanto estava na Rússia era um cara. Tá, McKay tinha ficado bom em fingir ser hétero, depois de quase duas décadas trabalhando para o governo e o exército dos Estados Unidos, nenhum dos quais é particularmente conhecido por sua tolerância de “estilos de vida alternativos”, mas ainda assim.

“Veja você mesmo,” Sheppard diz, expressão desinteressada, e gesticula para onde Juarez está conversando com uma zoóloga russa bonita, sem um traço de carranca no rosto. O mesmo não é verdade para McKay, cuja carranca se intensificou. Sheppard passa um braço pelos ombros dele e o conduz na direção do bufê.

McKay fica furioso com ele por tentar distraí-lo com comida por cerca de um segundo e meio antes de realmente ficar distraído com a comida. Ele enche um prato, serve mais um pouco da bebida roxa no seu copo, e segue Sheppard para um canto ligeiramente afastado. Sheppard pula para se sentar sobre uma mesa e McKay fica de pé do seu lado.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” McKay pergunta quando se ajeitam. “Isso é uma festa do departamento de ciência. Uma festa secreta do departamento de ciência.”

“Estava te procurando,” diz Sheppard. “Seu rádio está desligado, mas achei que você estaria aqui.”

“E o Zelenka te deixou ficar?”

“Sim, por que não deixaria?”

“Uh, porque você não é um cientista?” Sheppard só dá de ombros de novo e McKay funga. “Ele quase me expulsou, e é meu laboratório! Você sabe que eles planejaram essa coisa toda para quando eu não estivesse no planeta?”

“Zelenka disse que foi uma coisa de última hora.”

McKay dirige a Sheppard um olhar vazio. “Se você acredita nisso, não tenho muitas esperanças para seu futuro nessa expedição.”

Sheppard bate no seu ombro, e eles comem e bebem em um silêncio companheiro. Depois de um tempinho, Sheppard pergunta, “Como você acha que o comitê social convenceu Zelenka a desistir do seu destilado para a ocasião?” Ele sacode o álcool na sua proveta (apesar da abundância de copos de verdade que nunca carregaram produtos químicos misteriosos).

McKay, que está convencido que Zelenka _é_ o comitê social, bufa e diz, “Tenho certeza de que ele só trocou parte do estoque que estava acumulando por um mês de turnos de manutenção.”

Sheppard sorri. “Quem não adora mercado livre?”

“Ei, capitalismo _é_ o espírito do Natal.”

“Você não é fã do feriado, huh?”

McKay só dá de ombros. Ele nunca gostou muito do Natal. Ele tem as razões usuais, comercialismo, sentimentalidade desnecessária, escárnio por religião em geral, mas não é _só_ isso.

Ele acha que deveria adorar o Natal. Crescendo, era o único dia do ano que seus pais pelo menos tentavam fazer um mínimo esforço para fingir que gostavam um do outro. Jeannie sempre gostou do Natal por esse mesmo motivo–por um pouquinho, uma vez por ano, ela podia fingir que eram uma grande família feliz.

A imaginação de McKay sempre se dirigiu mais a física teórica do que a emoções teóricas, então ele nunca gostou disso do modo como Jeannie gostava. Era legal, ele achava, ter uma pausa em todas essas brigas, mas ele sempre estava esperando pela ficha cair, um sorriso quebrar, temperamentos explodirem. Tudo parecia falso, e mesmo quando criança, McKay não tinha paciência para insinceridade.

Mas ele não tem certeza de que quer despejar tudo isso em Sheppard (ele não se importa muito em pensar sobre isso), então ele só diz, “É complicado,” e toma um gole da sua bebida.

Sheppard parece aceitar isso. McKay pensa que ele provavelmente já bebeu muito mais do que parece, porque ele Sheppard oferece, “É, também não é muito a minha praia.”

McKay tem certeza de que Sheppard teve Natais estilo Norman Rockwell perfeitos na infância, árvore enorme e presentes e pijamas combinando e tudo mais, mas pelo pouco que ele mencionou sobre sua família e sua expressão séria, McKay pode imaginar que os feriados da infância dele eram tão divertidos e agradáveis quanto os seus.

Eles voltam a ficar em silêncio, bebendo e observando os outros participantes da festa (os que foram _convidados_ , McKay pensa maldosamente) conversarem e beberem. Uma Simpson _muito_ bêbada tenta fazer McNabb dançar com ela, o que é ótimo por alguns minutos até Dra. Lindsay intervir e aparentemente convencer Simpson de que ela teve o bastante. McKay não tem certeza de que antropólogos contam como cientistas, mas aparentemente Zelenka esta disposto a deixar qualquer um que não McKay ficar.

De qualquer modo, ficar ali e observar as pessoas com Sheppard é legal. Com qualquer outra pessoa, a falta de conversa seria desconfortável–McKay nunca foi bom com conversinhas–mas com Sheppard, sempre é confortável. É uma das coisas maravilhosas sobre sua amizade. Claro, eles discutem e se provocam e às vezes ficam bem irritados um com o outro, mas sempre superam isso. No final das contas, McKay só gosta de ficar perto de Sheppard, que estejam jogando xadrez, almoçando, ou correndo por suas vidas.

Ele nunca teve uma amizade assim antes, e por muito tempo, McKay estava apavorado que fosse foder tudo e afastar Sheppard. McKay sabe que é um babaca e que fica tão envolvido com seu trabalho que tende a não ter tempo para outras pessoas. Além do mais, ele genuinamente não gosta de pessoas em geral, então isso não lhe ajuda muito a fazer amigos.

Mas é fácil com Sheppard, de um modo que McKay nunca conseguiu replicar com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele sempre sente que tem algo para provar, algo que é demais ou não o bastante. Ele amava Katie e Jennifer, realmente amava, mas as coisas com elas exigiam esforço demais–como ter que se lembrar de as adicionar no seu cronograma (admitidamente muito ocupado) e se lembrar de ser uma pessoa diferente, alguém educado e com consideração que não diz o primeiro insulto que passa por sua cabeça. Mas Sheppard gosta dele do jeito que ele é, rude e irascível e brilhante.

Ele acha que Sheppard é a melhor relação que já teve, e então ele se sente como um _idiota_.

Ele quase derruba seu copo pelo súbito choque, então ele o larga na mesa atrás de si. Ele é um _completo idiota_. Sério, ele se pergunta como é possível que alguém tão inteligente seja tão _idiota_ ou como ele consegue reunir inteligência o bastante para respirar. Ele foi tão ignorante–se um de seus subordinados ignorasse algo tão claramente óbvio, ele o demitiria na hora.

Os últimos seis anos da sua vida subitamente fazem muito mais sentido. Os últimos dias de quando ele teve aquele parasita são bem nebulosos, mas McKay viu as gravações, e ele sabe que esqueceu sua irmã e seu nome e _pi_ , mas nunca se esqueceu de Sheppard. Ele pensa sobre os fins de tarde casuais que passaram juntos, todas as vezes que ficou acampado na enfermaria, com um aperto de ansiedade no peito, esperando que Sheppard acordasse depois de qualquer ferimento que tivesse conseguido naquela semana.

Ele pensa sobre todas as vezes que Sheppard o arrastou para fora do laboratório para comer ou dormir, todas as vezes que trouxe um pudim extra para McKay. Todas as expressões extremamente desconfortáveis que ele fazia e tentava esconder quando McKay tentava falar de seus planos de propor casamento para Katie e Jennifer.

Ele de repente está irritado com Sheppard–McKay não _sabia_ que estava apaixonado com seu melhor amigo, então qual é a desculpa de Sheppard? Tudo bem, McKay foi bem vocal sobre sua atração e suas relações com mulheres, mas por Deus, ele trabalha para o exército americano. Sheppard foi bem óbvio sobre isso, e tá, McKay está bem irritado consigo mesmo por não ter notado os sinais, mas Sheppard deveria saber que não funcionaria. Ele provavelmente conhece McKay melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no universo; ele sabe como McKay precisa que esse tipo de coisa seja explicado.

E ali, é claro, está a questão. Sheppard preferiria fazer seu _serviço administrativo_ (e o de Lorne e de todo o resto) do que falar sobre seus sentimentos. McKay não sabe se Sheppard só estava esperando que McKay percebesse ou se só tinha um complexo de mártir (ou ambos), mas eles poderiam estar transando fazia _seis anos_.

Talvez Sheppard tivesse um bom motivo para manter isso em segredo além de sua dedicação ao estoicismo, mas McKay não se importa. É _Natal_ , pelo amor de Deus, e ele não está com saco para contornar a máscara militar delicada de Sheppard ou os Códigos Uniformes idiotas quando estão em outra galáxia longe dos Estados Unidos da Porra-retrógrada. Ele se vira para Sheppard e está prestes a exigir um recurso pelos últimos seis anos de não ter transado (com um revirar de olhos só para garantir) quando vê.

Visco.

McKay odeia visco. Ele não gosta de intimidade forçada, normalmente com estranhos (e raramente atraentes) ou mostras públicas; além do mais, ele tem algumas memórias ruins envolvendo uma ex-namorada e o conhecimento de que, apesar de raras, alergias a visco existem e causam uma irritação que coça bastante quando toca pele delicada. McKay normalmente grita e joga coisas na direção de qualquer pessoa que tente o envolver em sentimentalidades com visco, mas McKay acabou de ter uma enorme epifania, então ele age.

Ele agarra Sheppard pela lapela, e o puxa para um beijo.

Ele puxa um pouco forte demais, então dói um pouco e seus dentes se batem e Sheppard se afasta quase imediatamente, mas por um momento, é ótimo.

Sheppard vai para trás e se arranca as mãos de McKay. Ele faz um som estrangulado de pânico e seus olhos se arregalam. “Que porra, McKay? Você quer me mandar para a corte marcial?”

McKay revira os olhos. “A, estamos a aproximadamente três milhões de anos-luz da Terra e B, só tem cientistas aqui–bem, quase,” ele dá um olhar significativo para os linguistas, “todos os quais assinaram acordos de confidencialidade mais grossos do que o meu crânio aparentemente muito grosso. Acho que conseguem manter um segredo. Quer dizer, para alguns deles, é _a única coisa_ que conseguem fazer...” ele para e dá de ombros.

Sheppard continua hesitando por um momento, e então fecha a boca. “Mas–” ele começa em seu modo lacônico usual. “Você–”

Se McKay tiver que revirar os olhos mais vezes essa noite, ele vai acabar os torcendo. “Você podia ter dito alguma coisa, seu imbecil,” ele diz simplesmente. “E eu te amo, seu idiota.”

Sheppard cora espetacularmente e baixa a cabeça. Ele esfrega uma mão na nuca. “Rodney, eu...” Ele gesticula desamparado pela sala na direção dos cientistas que estão desesperadamente tentando esconder que estão claramente escutando a conversa.

McKay lhes dirige um olhar mortal, e a maior parte deles retorna envergonhada para suas próprias conversas. “Está tudo bem,” ele diz para Sheppard. “Você não precisa dizer. Eu sei que você também–me ama, quero dizer.”

Sheppard está visivelmente aliviado. Ele passa os olhos preocupado pela sala de novo, inspira profundamente, e então se inclina e beija McKay na boca. É rápido–na verdade mais um selinho–mas McKay reconhece isso pelo gesto de confiança que é. Ele sorri para Sheppard, e Sheppard sorri de volta, ainda um pouco cauteloso por causa da companhia, mas é um sorriso de verdade que chega aos seus olhos, nada daquela porcaria falsa de “encantar os nativos”.

Eles ficam ali parados no meio de uma festa lotada, sorrindo um para o outro como malucos, e McKay sente uma onda de afeição que ameaça explodir como risada. De repente ele quer começar a compensar o tempo perdido _nesse momento_ sem se importar com quem mais está ali, mas se McKay não gosta de demonstrações públicas, Sheppard absolutamente as despreza.

Ao invés disso, ele tenta sacudir as sobrancelhas significativamente, “Você quer sair daqui?”

Sheppard parece hesitante, mas interessando. “Se nós sairmos, todo mundo vai saber exatamente o que estamos fazendo.”

“E daí?”

Sheppard lhe dirige um olhar, e McKay passa os olhos pela sala, determinando o quanto se importa se eles souberem (nem um pouco, ele decide firmemente). Seu olhar pausa em Zelenka, que encontra seu olhar e diz, “A maior parte de nós acha que vocês estão juntos faz anos. Chuck tem um bolão correndo. Acho que Sgt. Mehra tinha apostado nessa semana.”

Sheppard e McKay ambos o encaram.

Zelenka só dá de ombros e retorna para sua conversa com Miko.

Sheppard faz uma imitação impressionante de um peixinho dourado sem água; McKay imagina que a obviedade dessa coisa entre eles também é novidade para ele. McKay sabe que ele é ruim com pessoas, tem a tendência a deixar passar alguns dos comportamentos sociais mais sutis (e, se estiver sendo sincero, alguns dos não-tão-sutis também), mas se até os músculos militares de Sheppard tinham notado...

McKay faz um esforço para ligar seu cérebro novamente. “Então?” ele diz para Sheppard. “Você, eu, menos roupas, mais de–” ele gesticula entre eles.

O rosto de Sheppard fica mais vermelho e seus olhos passam pela sala de novo (todo mundo provavelmente ainda está escutando, mas ao menos estão sendo discretos agora), mas então sua boca forma outro largo sorriso e ele diz, “Tá, tudo bem.”

“Excelente,” diz McKay animado, e então agarra Sheppard pela manga e praticamente o arrasta pela porta.

 

McKay consegue controlar suas mãos até chegarem no seu quarto (provavelmente tem guardas e pessoas nos corredores, e nem todo mundo é tão esclarecido quanto os cientistas subordinados de McKay), mas é por pouco. Assim que passam da porta, McKay empurra Sheppard contra a parede e começa a o beijar (ei, ele tem seis anos para compensar). Ele não está interessado em conversar ou ir devagar–vai ter tempo para isso depois; tudo o que ele se importa agora é tirar as calças de Sheppard assim que humanamente possível.

Por sorte, parece que Sheppard está dentro. Ele coloca um joelho entre as pernas de McKay e o puxa para perto de modo que estão pressionados um contra o outro. Um calafrio passa pela coluna de McKay, e ele enfia uma mão no cabelo de Sheppard.

Depois de alguns minutos, McKay decide que wow, sim, Sheppard é excelente com sua boca (ele trilha o pescoço de McKay com mordiscadas e McKay não consegue evitar de arfar), mas tem outras partes dele que poderiam usar um pouco de atenção e algumas partes de Sheppard que ele definitivamente gostaria de dar atenção.

Ele se afasta o bastante para puxar o botão da camiseta de Sheppard, mas Sheppard o para. “Espera, Rodney, você tem certeza disso?”

“Absoluta,” diz McKay, e ele dá um tapa para afastar a mão de Sheppard.

Sheppard o deixa, mas diz, “Há dez minutos você estava tentando dormir com outra pessoa.”

“Isso foi antes de eu perceber,” McKay diz impacientemente. “Mas é você, ok? É só você.” Ele se inclina para frente para pressionar sua testa contra a de Sheppard.

Sheppard envolve sua nuca e o beija, quente e firme, e então o solta e tira sua camiseta. “Você sabe o que está fazendo, McKay?” ele pergunta com um sorriso travesso.

“Guh,” diz McKay articuladamente, distraído pela imagem de Sheppard sem camisa. Não é como se nunca tivesse visto Sheppard sem camisa–entre as missões em que passavam a noite e várias crises relacionadas a radiação envolvendo chuveiros de emergência, na verdade tinham visto um ao outro nu em várias ocasiões. Mas contexto, como dizem, é tudo. Dar uma olhada no peito nu de um colega-barra-amigo é uma coisa, mas isso, bem... Não precisa desviar seus olhos e fingir que não acha que Sheppard é ridiculamente atraente.

Então Sheppard chuta suas botas e tira suas calças, e o cérebro de McKay se desliga completamente.

Sheppard ri, sua expressão aberta e honesta, e vai para frente para beijar McKay e o livrar das roupas que aparentemente esqueceu de remover por si mesmo.

Tardiamente, o cérebro de McKay processa a pergunta e ele afasta sua boca de Sheppard por tempo o bastante para diz, “Sim, sei o que estou fazendo. Não é minha primeira aventura gay, Sheppard.”

“Bom saber,” diz Sheppard, e empurra McKay para a cama. Sheppard sobe meio em cima dele e eles se beijam desesperadamente, mãos passando e agarrando e segurando. McKay pensa que poderia fazer isso para sempre, só se beijar e tocar, só que ele acha que mal vai aguentar mais trinta segundos, muito menos para sempre. É, transou com caras antes, mas nunca _assim_. Sempre foi impessoal, não muito mais do que aliviar um ao outro. Mas isso, aqui com Sheppard... Ele está tão investido em ouvir cada pequena arfada e gemido que escapa da garganta de Sheppard do que está em sentir tanto da pele de Sheppard na sua quanto possível.

Ele puxa Sheppard completamente para cima dele e tudo se alinha perfeitamente. “Oh _porra_ ,” McKay grunhe e empurra seu quadril na direção do de Sheppard. Sheppard empurra de volta por um momento, e então afasta sua boca de onde está mordendo a veia no pescoço de McKay e fica com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Antes que McKay possa reagir, Sheppard deslizou pelo corpo de McKay e o engoliu. É tão bom, quente e apertado, e McKay fica um pouco surpreso por não gozar imediatamente.

“Você fez isso antes,” ele consegue acusar.

Sheppard se afasta e sorri para ele. “Também não é minha primeira ‘aventura gay’,” ele diz, aspas aéreas implícitas. Então ele baixa a cabeça e continua, lento demais e suave demais para terminar, mas maravilhoso mesmo assim. Sheppard não só já fez isso antes, mas o fez o bastante para ficar _muito, muito bom_ nisso.

“ _John_ ,” McKay grunhe quando não aguenta mais. “ _Por favor_.”

Sheppard olha para ele sob os cílios, sugando as bochechas, e é a coisa mais quente que ele já viu. Sheppard acelera, seus olhos ainda fixos nos de McKay, e seu mundo inteiro se resume a isso, só a boca de Sheppard nele e os olhos de Sheppard nos dele. McKay não consegue evitar de erguer seu quadril só um pouco para encontrar o boca de Sheppard a cada estocada. Sheppard o segura, e a pressão da mão de Sheppard, quente, e forte, combinada com sua boca é o bastante para fazer McKay passar do limite.

Sheppard engole (e ok, talvez _essa_ seja a coisa mais quente que McKay já tenha visto) e então se move para perto de McKay, seu interesse continuado na situação se mostrando contra a coxa de McKay. McKay afasta aquela sensação sonolenta que segue um orgasmo muito bom enquanto Sheppard volta para cima dele. Ele se esfrega contra o quadril de McKay e McKay lhe dá beijos preguiçosos com a boca aberta na sua boca, seu pescoço, seu peito. Sheppard não demora muito para começar a estocar descontrolamente e então ele cai sobre McKay, respirando pesadamente.

McKay lhe dá um momento e então o empurra para que os dois fiquem deitados de costas, lado a lado, e se tocando onda seus braços e pernas se encontram. McKay tem consciência o bastante para pegar o primeiro pedaço de roupa que encontra do lado da cama, e se limpar. Eles ficam deitados ali quase dormindo, ouvindo um ao outro respirar e aproveitando a sensação sonolenta, satisfeita pós-sexo.

McKay acabou de chegar ao ponto onde precisa ou se levantar ou dormir quando sente o colchão se mover quando Sheppard se vira de lado para o encarar. McKay se vira de lado também, e seus olhos se encontram.

McKay acha que deveria dizer alguma coisa, dizer para Sheppard o quão bom foi, mas não consegue pensar em um modo de dizer isso que não vá parecer vulgar ou brega. Isso deve aparecer no seu rosto porque Sheppard ergue uma sobrancelha questionadora para ele.

Ele quer dizer para Sheppard que sente muito por não ter percebido antes. Que ele percebe agora, entende, que isso não é... sexo casual porque ele não consegue arrumar uma mulher. Que ele não tem certeza de onde isso vai ir porque ambos têm a maturidade emocional de crianças de doze anos, e ambos são cretinos teimosos, mas o que quer que seja, McKay está disposto a tentar.

Mas ele olha para Sheppard, cujo rosto está mais relaxado do que qualquer outra vez que McKay o tenha visto. Ele dá a McKay um sorriso suave, e seus olhos estão um pouco enrugados nos cantos. McKay não pode evitar de se aproximar e beijar a boca de Sheppard.

Ele pensa que talvez eles não precisem de palavras afinal de contas.

 

Fim


End file.
